The Book Is Opened Once More
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This story takes place when Miaka Yuki discovers she has a younger sister Ayame. Ayame is a AsianAmerican so she visits for a year at Japan. Of course Miaka,Taka,Yui,and Ayame are sucked up into book once more.
1. Secrets Of The Yuki Family Told

1. Secrets Of The Yuki Family Told.  
  
  
Miaka woke up on a fine morning she dressed quickly waking up late as usuall for school. As she walked out of the room closing it silently her mom starred at her from the couch "Miaka, we have to talk after school please come right home okay?"her mother asked "Um..okay mom, seeya then!"she screamed from the door.  
  
Taka waited by the bus stop, seeing Miaka not there he sighed to himself as it began to rain "O great now it's raining"he said out loud. His blue eyes glanced up as he saw a figure he recognized "Hey Miaka"he said with a grin as he saw her trip"Aiiiiiiieeee!"she screamed as she fell to the ground into a puddle. "Never fails"he says approaching her and helping her up "Taka Hi!"she cheered as he helped her up from the puddle. She then brushed off all the mud on her skirt as the bus approached Taka walked beside Miaka to it.  
  
At school it seemed as if it would never end ~I wonder what mom wants to tell me~she tought all during her classes. As she sat at a table Yui sat next to her "Hey Miaka how was you're day?"she asked pushing off aside her long blonde hair. "O fine Yui, and you'res?"she replied "Ah, same old as usuall."she saw Miaka eating her last tenth bowl of rice.  
  
Miaka walked her pace down the street trying to get home. The rain kept pouring as if there was no ending to it she clutched the door knob and breathed heavily "Here goes nothing"she said turning it. She walked in as her mom looked at her "Miaka dear I have something to tell you...this may come to a shock to you..but here goes"her mother said as she sat down on a chair across from her. "Miaka..you're..father.. lives in America..what I wanted to tell you..is..you have a sister that will be visiting us for the year"she said looking at her daughters expression. "Ah..sister?"she asked "Yes..you see when you're father and me seperated he took you're younger sister Ayame" "Ayame? I don't even remember her..."Miaka shouted. "Miaka..thats another thing..I diden't tell you..that you were once in a bad accident and lost most of you're memories"her mother said as she saw Miaka stand up "Where you going?"she asked "To go buy my sister a present, so when is she coming?"Miaka questioned "She is coming tomorrow afternoon"her mother said with a relief that her daughter took it well.  
  
Miaka met up with Yui at the mall as she saw Yui she screamed with excitment "Yui guess what my sister Ayame is coming for a year"she cheered as she hugged Yui. "O cool when is she coming?"she asked "Tomorrow afternoon so I'm taking off school tomorrow to meet her at the airport!"she said with smile. "Lets go to my favorite store to pick out a present for Ayame"she said walking inside the door of the store. Yui looked at all the neat candles as Miaka approached the charms she notice something familluar about them "Yui come quick!"she shoted for her. Yui walked over "What?"she asked "Don't they look like celestial character names?"Miaka said taking on into her hand "You're right thats Tamahomes character name you have in you're hand"Yui said. "Wow I need to buy this for myself "Miaka said then picked up another one "Hm...whos is this one?"she asked Yui "O that one is Tasuki's character "wings" "Yui said. "I'll by this one and the one wings I read letters my mom was hidding from me that Ayame has a thing for wings"Miaka said as she purchased the iteams into the bag.  
  
Then next day felt as if it took a year to Miaka as she stood at the airport entrance next to her mom and brother Keisuke. A young teenage girl then arrived at the entrance she had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and green eyes. She recongized them right away and ran towards them "Mom,brother,and sisters"she shouted. "Ayame?"her mother said hugging her "You've grown since the last time I seen you"she said with a smile "Hey Ayame"Keisuke said with a wink. "Hi Ayame I've waited so long to meet you"said Miaka as she hugged her younger sister which was only a year younger. "O Miaka I have so much to tell you"she said walking off with Miaka. "Well..their getting along"said their mother as Keisuke studied a young women near by as "Ooww"he screamed as his mother grabbed him by the ear"Lets go now Keisuke"she scolded.   
  
Miaka showed Ayame the room she was staying in "Miaka..can you stay for alil while?"she asked from the bed she was sitting on. "O yeah sure"Miaka said taking a seat on the floor as Ayame went through her suit case and handed Miaka a small package "I bought this for you"Ayame said with a smile as Miaka opened it. It was a silver necklace with a silver cross on it "It is holy"Ayame said as she put on her black tanktop and black pants to wear to sleep. "Thanks Ayame, this one if from me"she said giving Ayame the present as Ayame opened it and held the necklace. She tried to read the Chinesse writing but looked to Miaka for the translation "It means wings"she says with a smile "Wings how did you know I had a thing for wings?"she questioned. "O I guess thats all"she said with a smile as the clock read 10:30 "Well I better let you sleep but tomorrow I'm going to take you to the mall to meet my friends okay?"Miaka asked as she got up holding her necklace in her hand. "Okay!"Ayame replied as she put on her new necklace not having a clue the Tasuki's character standed for it. "Goodnight sis"Miaka said turning off the light "Goodnight "Ayame said as she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Miaka woke up to see Ayame's face starring at her "Hey Miaka it's 12 in the afternoon I just thought you would like to wake up soon"she giggled pulling her sister out of bed "Aww but its to early"she yawned as she saw Ayame dressed already. "Okay hold on let me go take a shower first"Miaka said walking towards the bathroom. Ayame sat on the couch as she flipped at the channels her hair was braided on each side, she was wearing black short shorts also a black tanktop which had orange flames on it.As she finnally found a channel it was Rurouni Kenshin but in Jappanesse but she understanded it because she had her second language which was Jappanesse. Miaka walked into the room wearing a red skirt and a black shirt as for her hair just down. Ayame smiled as she noticed Miaka wearing her necklace she bought as Ayame weared the necklace her sister bought for her.   
  
The two walked into the large mall, Ayame was amazed at all the things written in Jappanesse because being used to American words really makes it look different. Yui and Taka were sitting on a bench "Hey Miaka"Taka said as Yui waved. "Those guys are my friends come on "Said Miaka as Ayame followed her "Hey guys meet my sister Ayame"Miaka said putting her hand on Ayame's shoulder "Hi"was all Ayame said. "Hi my name is Taka, Miaka's boyfriend"Taka said with a grin "My name is Yui, you may not remember me but I remember you!"Yui said with a smile.   
  
After their long conversations which took place at the food court which Miaka ate out the whole court. Ayame though was not a big eater or klutzy actually she was the complete opposite except she was just as caring. Taka put his arm around Miaka leaving Yui and Ayame just starring at the two love birds "Hey guys how about you all come over my place"Yui said "Sure"Miaka said as Ayame just nodded.  
  
They walked into the Hongo's place, Taka sat next to Miaka on the couch as they began to make out. "Is that all they do"Ayame said boredly as Yui began to laugh "So what year are you?"Yui asked "O I'm a freshmen"Ayame said running her fingers across the wings symbol on her necklace "O so am I"Yui said as she began to go towards the kitchen to check her answer machine. As Taka got up he noticed a weird book on the ground "Ahh..Yui..what are you doing..wit.."he got cut off by Miaka who covered his mouth which caused Ayame to look up with confusion. "What about the book?"asked Yui as she entered the room "O..nothing"said Taka as he saw Miaka giving him a glare "Whats so speciale about this book that you won't say?"asked Ayame as she grabbed for it "Ayame don't open it!"screamed Miaka causing Ayame to drop it. "Um...okay..."Ayame said with a confused look across her face. But the book opened itself making the room glow red "What...the.."Taka said as they all began to dissappear.  
  
They were falling from the sky Ayame freaked out right away and passed out. Taka held onto Miaka as Yui grabbed Ayame's wrist "Guys..I think were back in the book"yui stated "Well no duh!"Taka said. As they all landed on the entrance of the Mt.Reikaku entrance of the bandits. "Mt.Reikaku???"the three shoted.  
  
Author: Well how was it good or bad??? Please R&R so I will continue the next chapter which is "Back In Ancient China"So stay tune for the next chapter. 


	2. Back In Anceint China

2. Back In Ancient China  
  
Tasuki sat on his bed in his room it had been awile. The wounds of his broken heart never healed sure he loved Miaka and wanted to steal her but..Taka..was his friend. He held his tessen up "Dammit if only I could see Miaka again!"he screamed aloud as a knock came to the door "Knock,Knock who's dere it's me Kouji, O Kouji come right in!, Thank You!"Kouji said as he opened the door "Kouji?"Tasuki said looking up. "Hey Genrou got a surprise for ya!"Kouji said with a grin as Miaka's head appeared beside Kouji "Hiya Tasuki!!"she said with a smile "Miaka!!!!!"Tasuki said getting up and hugging her. Taka then appeared beside Miaka "Hey Tasuki"he said cooly "O Hi Tama"Tasuki grined as Yui walked up as she looked at Tasuki she grabbed his cheek"Hey Fang-boy how have you been?"Yui asked as Tasuki growled as he started to rub his cheek"Fine and you Yui?"he asked.  
  
Kouji carried a girl "Hey Miaka what should I do with her?"he asked "O Ayame"Miaka said rushing towards Kouji's side "O Ayame..wake up"Miaka said shaking her shoulders. "Hey Kouji put her down on my bed"Tasuki said pointing his finger towards it as Kouji softly put her down. Ayame stirred as she woke up her braids had loose strands from the weaving out as she looked around she noticed Miaka "Miaka.."Ayame said with a worried expression. Miaka walked towards the bed as she hugged her sister "O Ayame everything is alright were safe now"Miaka said "Safe..were the hell are we even at?"Ayame asked "You're in Ancient China"said Yui as she sat on the bed. "ANd Who's bed am I IN?"Ayame screamed "In mine"a young flamed haired guy said "His name is Tasuki "said Miaka with a hug. "Tasuki..."Ayame said starring at him "Yeh, gotta problem wit it?"he asked "Grrrrrrrr........You FANG BOY"she said as she got up "What don't call me dat you..you...grrrrr...Evil Fox!"he growled. "Eh....."Taka said as Miaka tried to brake the two apart "Now,now you twos!!"Miaka said. As they both sat down far apart sulking as Ayame glared at him a couple of times as he stuck his tongue at her in a mocking way.  
  
Tasuki glared at Ayame as she took hold of his diamond tessen and hitting him repeatly on the head "How the hell are you related to Miaka!"he growled grabbing her wrist "Easy were the same blood!"she snapped. "Listen Fox, I hate women they bug me to hell!"he said "O so you're gay?"she asked "NO, NO...I don't like men either"he growled Ayame then decided to confuse Tasuki as she walked behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "O a strong handsom man like you don't have a girlfriend"she said with a taughting voice as Tasuki blinked in confusion "Eh..what the hell are you doin women"he growled lowly pushing her away. Ayame was confused most guys liked to be flirted with but he was different so Ayame rushed out of the room leaving Tasuki confused. Miaka walked up to Tasuki as she patted his shoulder making him escape a sigh as Taka grabbed his beloved Miaka again away from Tasuki. Yui decided best to follow the others not really wanting to stay alone with the flaming pyro-head.  
  
Ayame sat outside looking at the horizen over a kingdom she dident know the name of it but figured it was speicale. Her fingers played with her braids letting them fall loose as her long brown hair goes down flatly to her waist. She sighed but then sensed a figure behind her "What you want now baka?"she asked turning around to see Tasuki growling at her "Jus' wanted to say it's time to eat but if ya rather starve you're self be my guest "he pouted as he walked away leaving Ayame to find the dinning room herself. She walked through the halls asking the bandits on the way where the dinning room was they always pointed straight. As Ayame found the dinning room the only chair open was the one next to Tasuk she sighed not wanting to be in another bickering argument again but she sat down anyways. Tasuki eyed her the whole time they ate noticing Ayame only ate one dish when Miaka ate 10 dish full of food "Hey..ya sure you're related to Miaka ya don't eat much"he grinned "...Doesn't mean I have to be the same exact like my sister"she replied waving her hand for him to finish.  
  
Ayame later that night sat with the gang watching flyerflies flutter around she saw Miaka acting like a idiot chasing after them. Ayame leaned back against the tree looking up towards the sky filled with stars "Unsuall to see stars"she said out loudly "Huh..I see stars all the time"Tasuki said as he sat down next to her "O..well you don't live in the big city like I do"she said looking towards him as she started to eat the frozen liquid stick she accidently dropped it Tasuki's hand went to get it as Ayame did as well their hands touch causing them to blush. A flyerfly then gently landed onto both their hands as the light grew brighter each time from the bugs light Tasuki felt intense as his Yoku symbol began to glow which was strange. "That..symbol..."Ayame said pulling out her necklace as she traced the mark on it "It's the same as the necklace Miaka gave me it means wing right?"she aske "Yeah.."he said with a grin letting go of her hand as he got up brushing up himself. He walked back inside leaving Ayame alone but Yui then appeared to sit next to her. "Um...Ayame..you like Tasuki ne?"she asked "ME..LIKE THAT BAKA, NO WAY!!!!"she screamed loudly grabbing Yui by the neck and shaking her "Alright..alright..you don't like fang-boy"Yui said backing off afraid for her own life. "Damn straight I don't"she said in her english language as she got up stomping off "Sheesh..what a hot headed girl"Yui said as she looked up to find Miaka and Taka making out "Great, now I gotta stay here and watch these guys get it on"she sweatdroped.  
  
Kouji whimpered as he saw Tasuki drinking his 10 bottle of sake "Genrou..don't you think you had enough?"he said with a concern voice as he watches Tasuki pass out. "Ahh not really"Tasuki said getting up once again grabbing for another bottle of sake but Kouji quickly grabbed it from him "Now,now Genrou don't want to be drunk while you're priestess Miaka is here right?"he said. "Heheh..Miaka seen me drunk plenty of times!"Tasuki just replied grabbing the bottle back clinging onto it like his life depended on it "Oi Kouji go bother someone else"he grumbled.  
  
Ayame walked in on the bandit having a drinking party then she noticed Tasuki "Oi Tasuki no Baka!"she said while Kouji tried to help his friend up. Ayame walked towards Tasuki she laughed "Wow Tasuki you look like a mess o wait..you look like this all the time"she laughed harder as Tasuki looked up at her. His face going all red his fangs began to show as he reached up for his tessen but Kouji had interfered by grabbing it first "Now Genrou don't want you hurting the priestess's sister"Kouji said walking out of the bar still holding onto the drunk Tasuki "What a loser"she said as she followed behind them.  
  
author:  
gomen if that is really short!!!! Please R&R 


	3. Love or Bicker

3. Love or Bicker  
  
Tasuki woke up at 12 in the afternoon, he streched letting out a yawn as his golden eyes searched the room. He ran his fingers through his fiery orange hair, then got up to get dressed. Tasuki walked out of his room as he headed towards the dinning room he noticed a small pendant on the ground he picked it up "Eh..wing?"he said in confusion noticing the characstic of it, he then threw it in his pocket and made way towards the dinning room, he saw Miaka,Taka,Ayame,Yui,and Kouji already eating. Tasuki sat next to Ayame seeing that was the only seat left "Hey genrou"said Kouji looking towards him, Tasuki grinned as he saw Ayame shooting a death glare at him "Great now I'm gonna catch the Tasuki cooties"Ayame said. Miaka looked up at Ayame "Ayame that was not very nice"she said shaking her finger as if consulting her little daughter.  
  
"Well it's not my fault Tasuk is such a baka. I mean come on"she said staring at him coldy, Tasuki then got up "Fine! I'll leave then"he growled and walked out.   
  
Ayame felt guilty for being such a bitch, she then soon got up and followed after him. Tasuk sat down infront of a pond a single sakura pettle fell on his face making him growl "Tasuki"a voice called him from behide so he looked towards her "O..what do you want?"he asked in a cold voice "I..just wanted to say sorry"she said looking down. "I lost my pendant that Miaka gave me so I was a little in a pissy mood"she added to her apology as she sat down next to him.  
  
"O so this is you're pendant"he said reaching inside his pocket pulling out the pendant Miaka had given Ayame. "Thats it where did you find it?"she asked "O I found it while walking towards the dinning room"he said handing it to her. She put it back on its chain she then hugged Tasuki "O thanks for finding it"she giggles this made Tasuki blush.  
  
Taka walked passed the little seen, he grinned then ran to tell Miaka. "Hey Miaka, you would not believe this but..I just so Ayame and Tasuki hugging"he said as he saw Miaka sitting on the bed whimpering in tears. "Miaka whats wrong?"he asked sitting down next to her.  
"Taka...I think I'm pregnant"was all she said untill she was bursting into more tears.  
"O Miaka..you know I love you..I will help you raise you're baby" Taka said holding her hands gently in his.   
  
It became dark, Ayame stepped out side and walked towards the bath house. She looked around to see if anyone was in there, then slipped off her robe. Her soft creamy white skin then touched the hot water as soon as she went in. Tasuki as well decided he wanted to take a bath, he walked in not even noticing her and she as well did not notice him because she had her head underwater for awile. Tasuki slipped into the warm water he then noticed a dark figure in the water "nani?"he yelped as Ayame's head poped above the water "HENTAI"she screamed as she covered her breast area. Tasuki got a nosebleed "Gomen"he said as he looked over her, he could only see a out line of her from the moonlight but he could see her curves.  
  
Ayame then looked at him blush was across her cheeks as well of his cheeks. Tasuki then noticed his symbol was glowing again, he notice each time he was getting a little feeling inside him when he is near Ayame his symbol glowed. He stayed motionless in the water as well for Ayame she did the same, then Tasuki decided to be bold he got up and grabbed his towl then left her alone. Blush was then turning a bright red on Ayame's cheeks when she saw him, she then shook her head "Well..that was intresting"she said to herself out loud. She got out, wrapped a towl around her thin body and left to go to bed.  
  
The next morning Tasuki leaned over to Ayame he whispered in her ear "I'm really sorry about last night"he said, his breath tickled her ear all she did was nod. "So Fang-boy what are you gonna do today?"she asked with a grin "Me..o..um well I was thinking of raiding a village wanna come?"he asked with a low grin himself "Okay"she said.The others blinked at the flirtness that was going on except for Miaka she was busy eating at the time.  
  
Author: sorry if it was short! Well please R&R 


End file.
